izzy loves secerts
by vampiregirl476
Summary: what if bella all ready knew the cullens secret? what if the cullens had to guess her secret. can she let them know without condemming herself to death. can they save her from something the cant see? will they help her or kill her. this is a belisle story if you want any thing in there pm me
1. Chapter 1 forks

**ice**

**burning. the all consuming ice was slowly killing me. moaning i looked down and said "dont stop". a blond god looked at me and replied "never".**

**i woke in a cold sweat trying to figure out who the man from my dream was until i caught the smell immpossible to miss in this room. i ran to the window hoping for the smell to disappaer by the the time charlie came into my room. i looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:00AM ****good**** i thought ****we have an hour till he comes in here.**

**i should probably tell you about me while we have the time. my name is isabella swan and the voice in my head is called izzy. i used to live in phonix until i discovered a secret. the things that go bump in the night are real. the bloodsucking vampires exist. the werewolves that stalk the night are real. how do i know this? easy they killed my mom and phil 3 months ago. now i live my dad he is the same as me unlike renee. and i dont mean that we are both kind patient and caring no i wish. i mean we are both faries.**


	2. Chapter 2 rules

**before you start thinking im like that little bitch tinkerbell let me explain. there are faries everywhere you could be living with one best friends with one and the are the select few that dont know any. those are the lucky ones. if a farie loses control of her power for even a second and a human sees they will have 3 choices that they have no chocie about mabye i shouldn't have called them choices**

**1. go in to a coma and wake up 4 weeks later with amnesia so you for get that night and never remember**

**2. you are see as a perfect match or useful and staywith the faries for 9 years untill you become 1 one**

** most used option the one no-one knows and know one chooses death we make it looklike an accident and help your family with a faries consueller **

**i had to leave the faries world. and come to the middle of nowhere aka. forks.i left willingly knowing until i did death would stay. it lurks in the shadows and calls to me impossible for anyone else to hear. it calls to me because im special. im the death farie. but more importantly im deaths daughter.**

**im hiding in forks after my dad putspell around the tiny town only faries we know can come and go through here he put it on before i got here so i hope to god he is not here if he has any mercy say me biological "father"isn't here **


	3. Chapter 3 isabella

**i walked slowly down the stairs feeling someone watching me. i rounded the corner to see no-one other than charlie to be staring at me over his coffee cup."dad really your gonna pay for that cup of coffee later" he lowered his cup and smirked at me. "nope"he said" after you had it enough the after effects get easier to cope with. after a while they stop completly." i gawped at him "doesnt change how disgusting it tastes. i plan on hiding in the toilets at break if it means i dont have to eat"**

**he laughed"of corse you would bells. now hurry up if you dont leave soon you'll be late. i raced out the door eager to change into my farie form."no flying bells use your truck"charlie called from inside.i sighed and got in the cabin my rusty car. i raced down the road eager to see what high school would be like. i pulled into the lot happy to see the cars there where in the same condition as mine except for one shiny mercedes.****probably some rich daddys****girl car**** izzy whispered. shh i replied even if it is we wont say anything it will cause unwanted attention. ****your looks will anyway ****her rather snide reply was****. ****i couldnt agrue with her there lots of far lots oof faries are models because of there good looks. unfortunatly i couldnt doanything about that accept act incredibly shy and hope this hole thing bowls over. i stepped out and went to get my schedule without much bother. i walked in and went straight to my first period trig this is going to be a long day i thought**

**(at lunch)**

**i had sat with angela. she seemed nice unlike had a combination of bitchiness and a need to gossip that made me wonder how she had any friends."so what was it like in phonix bella ?i bet it was hot but if it was why dont you have a tan? i mean your..."jess rambled on oblivious to the expression of horror i was sure must have been on my face. i nudged angelas elbow and said"who are they?" "thats the cullens"she replied"no-one knowsmuch about them except they live with their adoptive parents and they moved from alaska." theyturned to face mejust then and i glared at the 5 vampires fiercely before turning away making sure my hair was covering my tatoo's. i had a pair of wings on my shoulders showing i was a farie but the more important one was on my neck,it was a bleeding have always told me once i kill the thing in the shadows the blood will disappear.i hope the bloodwill disapear on its own so i dont have to kill something no matter how evil.**

**the bell sounded interupting my thoughts "have you got biology bella"angela asked. "yes can i walk there with you if you have it" she replied with a sure as we walked away i heard jess muttering about how lucky i was to be in a class with the cullens. ****shit is going to hit the fan ****izzy thought. one of cullens as well i answered.**


	4. Chapter 4 mates

i walked to the classroom knowing nothing good was going to come of this lesson. i had no idea just how wrong i would be. i stopped in the shadows by the doorway looking to see how the class was layed eyes slowy scanned the room coming to rest on the most perfect man i had ever blonde hair that fell perfectly, the startling butterscotch eye that look as if they were seeing my soul. great i'm mated with a vampire. but a hot one izzy thought. mentally rolling my eyes at her i tore my sight away from him and saw the only seat left was next to him. i walked to mr banner and gave him my pink slip."here you are"he said handing it back to me." if you would like to take a seat next to mr cullen and we will get i knew that would happen. i refuse to be mates with a vampire.if i refused to have anything to do with them it would stop right.

i walked gracefully over and sank into to my chair as far away as possible without looking weird."hello i'm carlisle cullen its nice to meet you"he said. i merely glared at him making him shrink into his seat. the other cullens snarled upon seeing this. i simply got out my books and listened as the teachers voice become a back ground drone. isabella izzy please tell me that was that wasnt me. that was him. i growled too low for any one but the vampires to hear. oh well ineeded to get out of here and quickly."mr banner i just recieved a text from my father he is having a bit of a crisis please may i be excused"i asked charming him with me smile."certainly read pages 6-9 for homework and i hope your father is fine." i nodded my thanks to him add ran out the class with the word isabella circling round my head. i faintly heard carlisle asking to check on me and footsteps following me. fuck.

i ran out of the car park an into the woods shifting to my farie form and flying through the trees to my house i heard an"bella wait". i dropped through the window asking myself how i could bring my dearest father here(a/n the thing is the shadows is her real dad but charlie doesnt know that)how many people would die this time. maybe i could make a deal with him."interesting isabella. what kind of deal?you stop killing here and we can meet the day after i turn 18. agreed the day after you turn 18 we will meet in person.

god knows whats going to happen now. i hope to be strong enough if not i dont want to think about what will happen. i suppose i should tell you about my farie form looks a lotlike my human form but improved,we have a kind of glow about us. also we attract animals their not scared of use because they know we wont hurt them. the tatooed wing i have become visible. i have a few powers being the death farie i can feel when someone dies and take them to the judgeing room. i can manipulate fire i discovered this one when the rain around me was suddenly on final is i can see the aura people have.

i heard a car pull up in the drive thinking it was charlie i ran down and opened the down after changing my forms again. the 5 cullens barged in."please come in"i said my annoyance evident on my face. carlisle looked pissed that they had annoyed me. i checked his aura definitly pissed.

"what was it in that classroom"

"why did it scare you so much"

"why couldnt we hear it"

"do you knw us from somwhere"

"why did you glare at us when we first saw you"

"SHUT UP" they shut up and stared at me." thank you now for you dont want to know what was in the classroom and you wont because its my scares me becuse it has no limits it wont go to to get what it and it has no conscience.

you cant know why you cant hear it and no i dont know you but i know what you explains the glaring i i missed carlisle you seem preety quiet anything you want to ask?"he looked so alone it made me sad it know i his mate was rejecting him."would you come to our house so we can discuse this at a better venue".sensing they wouldnt leave untill i agreed. i nodded quickly."dont worry i know where it is,i'll meet you y agreed and filed out of my house. great time to meet the vampires leader this wont go well izzy told me no shit was my answer ...

A/N i need a beta if anyone want to do it PM me any you will have the job


	5. Chapter 5 carlilse

last chapter

"would you come to our house so we can discuse this at a better venue".sensing they wouldnt leave untill i agreed. i nodded quickly."dont worry i know where it is,i'll meet you y agreed and filed out of my house. great time to meet the vampires leader this wont go well izzy told me no shit was my answer ...

Carlilse POV(from the start of the biology lesson)

i made my way to biology with the rest of my family rosaile jasper emmett and alice. it was getting harder and harder to see there public displays of reminds me of how lonely I am and makes me question who my mate could be.

I sat down at my desk in biology alone as usual but i couldnt shake the feeling something was going to happen today.I didnt prepare myself for my mate to come gliding through the door with almost vampirelike froze and blended with the shadows taking in the room until finally her eyes landed on noted everything about me and after looking at me she walked slowly over.I could barely contain my emotions at last i had found my mate. i could see jasper bouncing in his chair with alicelike glee. my mood was ruined quickly as she sat down next to me."hello"i said "my name is carlilse cullen. the withering glare she gave me made me shrink in my seat and the rest of my family growl. she was ignoring me for the lesson while i couldnt get enough of looking at her. suddenly she tensed, the beast inside me demanding to find whoever scared my mate like eyes scanned the class as isabella left it. there was nothing to be scared of in here so why did she leave.

i requested to leave so i could check on my isa and make sure she was ok. if it wasnt impossible for humans to hear my request i would of thought she was running faster when she hear it was me following her.i burst through the doors to see isa running into the forest."bella wait"i cried out in disappeared from my sight and i dejectedly trailed back to biology. i walked back in and took my seat;rose being rose when she saw what i looked like started hissing death threats about "the human".i growled in -one not even my family can threaten my rest of the day passed in a knew it we were on the way to isa house

we walked up the path and the door was thrown open by a anxious isabella.i wondered if this had anything to do with what happened in anger levals rose as i thought about this and my family members were not helping

"what was it in that classroom"

"why did it scare you so much"

"why couldnt we hear it"

"do you knw us from somwhere"

"why did you glare at us when we first saw you"

"SHUT UP"isa roared we complied and stared at started to talk"thank you now for you dont want to know what was in the classroom and you wont .its scares me because it has no limits it wont go to to get what it wants and it has no cant know why you cant hear it and no i dont know you but i know what you ar explains the glaring .carlisle you seem preety quiet anything you want to ask?"

i didnt want to upset her more than she all ready was so i simply asked"would you come to our house so we can discuse this at a better venue". she bobbed her head quickly and pushed us towards the door telling us she knew where it was and would meet us there. i hope this will turn out ok.

Isa's POV

crap not only did i explain all i could without them knowing what i am i have a feeling their coven leader is going to want more i am forbidden to to metion i still have blood and oh yea im going in to a vampires house.

i grabbed my black converses and flew to the cullen house stopping before they could see me. i walked out of the woods and into the house in my human form. they saw me and i repeated what i had told some of the cullens there earlier. they had questions as i had expected but i dogded them until one hit the mark. carlilse asked if i wa supernatural being i denied it and left smooth izzy told me i thought so i replied .

A/N next chapter involes carlilse slowly working out what isa is and isa losing her sanity because of ... sorry but dont want to ruin story for you after 10 reviews i will post next chapter its up 2 u


End file.
